If i had a heart
by PiratesOfHearts
Summary: What if en el que Cora-san no ha muerto. Non cons y incesto- Yo poseído por la Drama Drama no mi. Genero en family por los lols.


**NA: Esta historia contiene INCESTO y SEXO NO CONSENTIDO. Ya he avisado, así que los dramas os los lleváis a vuestra casa. Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la canción de If I had a Heart que ha inspirado esta historia.**

"This will never end  
Cause I want more  
More, give me more  
Give me more

If I had a heart I could love you  
If I had a voice I would sing  
After the night when I wake up  
I'll see what tomorrow brings"

 _If I had a heart – Fever Ray._

Acurrucado en un rincón de aquel lugar oscuro, Rocinante abrió los ojos sin lograr a ver nada entre la penumbra. Con la boca seca, notaba su cuerpo dolorido hasta en las zonas más recónditas de su ser. Una nube de brumas ocupaba sus recuerdos y su última imagen reconocida era la cara de su hermano sosteniendo aquella pistola del mismo modo que había hecho cuando había matado a su padre. Pero a diferencia de su progenitor, él estaba vivo.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, intentándose centrarse únicamente en su oído tratando de identificar algún sonido que le indicara dónde se encontraba. A juzgar por la humedad del ambiente y el leve rumor que se oía en el exterior, podría decir que estaba dentro de un barco. Era evidente que no estaba en un barco de la marina, ya que de haber sido de aquel modo quizá estará en una cama recibiendo tratamiento médico o esposado, pero estaba en el suelo. Le dolía el pecho al respirar, le dolían las caderas y las manos, solo el movimiento del mismo navío ya le hacía sentir el mismo infierno en su cuerpo.

Sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, apreciando las singulares siluetas del espacio, cuando el sonido de unos pasos se entremezclaron con el rumor del leve oleaje que chocaba contra la cubierta.

La luz del candil que portaba aquel que se acercaba cegó levemente a Rocinante, que se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor a causa de aquel movimiento instintivo y ese sonido se fundió con la risa de su hermano.

—Veo que te has despertado — dijo Doflamingo más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

Rocinante cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que al volver a abrirlos estos estuvieran más preparados para la luz. No había tenido tiempo de pensar, pero ver el rostro de su hermano encendió la luz del piloto automático de su mente. ¿Dónde estaba Law? ¿Habría logrado escapar? Era evidente que si él mismo seguía con vida, Law habría tenido suficiente tiempo el silencio como para poder huir pero…

—Supongo que estarás sorprendido de seguir vivo — continuó hablando su hermano mientras sacaba las llaves de la pequeña celda que le hubiera contenido de no haber tenido dos puñeteras balas alojadas en el pecho. Doflamingo se rió de el al verle la cara. — Es curioso, porque no me tembló la mano al disparar a papá, y en cambio cuando te disparé a ti sí.

El hermano mayor lazó sus hilos agarrando al menor y colocándole en pie, con los brazos abiertos y sujetándole las piernas a un lado y a otro. Acercó su rostro al de Rocinante, sus mejillas estaban casi a un centímetro de tocarse y sus miradas parecían estar casi conectadas, cuando Doflamingo le olió.

—Sinceramente, apestas a la peor mierda pero no te lo voy a tener en cuenta— arrugó la nariz justo antes de lamerle la mejilla y pasarle la mano por el pelo. Giró su cara y besó los labios de su hermano pequeño de forma superficial mientras le arrancaba la camisa hecha jirones. Acarició su pecho con la mano con suavidad justo antes de pararse en uno de aquellos agujeros que habían hecho las balas en su carne e introdujo un dedo. Rocinante gritó de forma instintiva, para después lanzar un cabezazo sobre su hermano.

Aquello no era tan diferente a cuando se peleaban de pequeños. Pocas eran las veces en las que Rocinante llevaba la delantera en un conflicto, pero cuando lo hacía acaba parando por bondad, algo que desde luego Doffy desconocía como hacer cuando la situación era al revés.

Doflamingo retiró el dedo y lo lamió mirando como un chorro de sangre descendía despacio por el pecho de su hermano. Rocinante notó la sangre caliente sobre su piel, mojándole los pantalones.

—¿Recuerdas cuando mamá enfermo? — preguntó el hermano mayor. En su voz no se notaba ninguna nota de enfado, tampoco resentimiento, únicamente la frialdad tan propia de él. — ¿Recuerdas las medicinas que robábamos juntos? Siempre había pensado que eras igual de patético que papá, siempre, pero entonces llegué a pensar que no, que merecías la pena.

En la mente del cautivo aparecieron vagamente los recuerdos de aquella época. Su padre inmóvil, sentado al lado de la cama de su madre sin hacer nada, llorar y poco más. Él y Doffy habían sido los que se las habían arreglado para encontrar medicinas para ella, los que habían mentido, robado y llorado verdaderamente.

La mano de Doflamingo desató el pantalón de Corazón, deslizándolo hacía abajo.

—¡Oh! Pero no eres diferente de él y lo peor es que la culpa de esta traición no es tuya—. Deslizó entonces sus dedos hacía la espalda de Rocinante y acarició sus vertebras con suavidad. Zarandeó la cabeza de un lado a otro como si una suave melodía sonara en su cabeza y entonces volvió a besarle, pero esta vez con mayor pasión. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de Rocinante que respondió dejándole entrar, pensando que tal vez su hermano encontrara el perdón en algún momento de aquel juego macabro. Finalmente separo sus labios y lo miró mientras le rodeaba con las manos por la cintura—. La culpa es definitivamente mía, Roci.

El rubio se colocó las gafas bien, ligeramente torcidas antes durante el beso. Sus manos descendieron desde la cintura de Rocinante hasta sus nalgas mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano, besándole superficialmente.

La cabeza de Rocinante estaba allí donde estuviera Law. En cierto modo podía pensar que si su hermano hacía todo aquel papelón melodramartico romántico era porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el niño. Estaba haciendo todo aquello para que se lo contara.

—Me haces sentir como un idiota, y ya sabes que un Tenryuubito no debería sentirse así — Doflamingo empezó a reírse de su propio comentario.

—Comprendo que eres un tipo de monstruo incapaz de comprender nada, pero no voy a decirte donde está Law — el hermano menor rompió su silencio instantes antes de notar los dientes de Doffy clavándose en su cuello. Reprimió el grito visceral e intentó forcejear de aquellos cables que le sostenían. Su muerte tenía sentido si Law se mantenía con vida.

El hermano mayor volteó el cuerpo del menor, colocándose a su espalda al mismo tiempo que volvía a soltar una de aquellas risotadas tan propias de él.

Las manos de Doflamingo sujetaban las caderas de Rocinante arrastrando su cuerpo contra el del otro. Tras la risa se acompañó un profundo suspiro. No era propio de Doffy mentir, pero ocasionalmente era capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué crees que no sé dónde está?

—Porque no dejas espacios en blanco, no me dejarías con vida si lo supieras — contestó Corazón notando como una de las manos de Doflamingo le agarraba del cuello y la otra deslizaba su ropa interior. Rocinante volvió a zarandearse intentado soltarse sin éxito.

Doflamingo desabrochó sus pantalones mientras deslizaba la mano del cuello de su hermano a su cara, sujetando su mandíbula con fuerza.

—Pero a mí me gusta mucho jugar con marionetas, hermanito — le contestó antes de penetrarle. El ligero escozor que aquello le producía no significaba verdaderamente nada frente al dolor que le producían las heridas, menos aún si pensaba que todo aquello merecía la pena porque Law fuera libre.

La nariz de Doflamingo rozaba el rostro de Rocinante, que notaba la respiración de su hermano sobre él, sus gemidos en el oído y al mismo tiempo cómo le embestía repetidamente.

Al no escuchar ni quejas ni jadeos por parte de Rocinante, Doflamingo se molestó. Agarró el pene de su hermano y lo acarició a la par que se movía en su interior.

—Tú y Law sois también simples marionetas para mi plan y tarde o temprano ese crío cumplirá el papel que le toca — susurró a Corazón, que notaba su tacto sin poder evitar responder de forma física al placer aunque tratara de evitarlo.

El hermano mayor continuó embistiéndole a la par que le masturbaba, esperando oír sus gemidos y jadeos que no tardaron en llegar. Rocinante sintió el placer del éxtasis con un re sabor a culpabilidad, como siempre que su hermano había hecho aquello. Miró su semen caer el al suelo y a dejó a su hermano terminar con resignación. Las palabras de Doffy eran sencillas y simples, si seguía con vida era para atraer a Law hacía él.

Al terminar, Doflamingo se abrochó los pantalones y soltó a Rocinante sobre el suelo sin recolocarle la ropa.

—Es solo un niño, pero es más listo de lo que crees — dijo el hermano menor al mirarle marchar. Su mente maquinaba un plan, se mataría a si mismo antes de que le usara para atraer a Law. Era la herencia de la D, era su propio legado, una semilla plantada en el corazón de un niño que había aprendido del sufrimiento antes de poder aprender de la felicidad. Estaba en el deber de protegerle.

Doflamingo se giró a mirarlo antes de marcharse, le agarró del pelo y le obligó a mirarle a la cara.

—¿Sabes? Si tuviera corazón me hubiera gustado quererte — le dijo a lo que hubiera sido más parecido a una disculpa. Y le soltó para dejarle allí debajo de nuevo entre la penumbra.


End file.
